El Emperador Explosivo
by Roronoayake
Summary: Un día aparece un villano de la nada, el cual ningún héroe profesional puede vencer. En esos casos lo normal es que All might vaya a solucionar la situación, pero no tuvo ni la decencia de aparecer. Ese día comenzará una Tiranía gobernada por... ¿Villanos? y la humanidad nunca volverá a ser lo que era. ¿Como será la vida ahora del Joven malhumorado y de sus compañeros de la U.A?


**Capítulo 1: Problemas**

—¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Me ti-tiemblan las manos?

Allí se encontraba un joven de pelo rubio ceniza, contemplando con sus ojos de adolescente aquella sangría. No era una película de terror ni nada por el estilo, y aunque bien podría serlo, eso eran las calles de Japón. Gente gritando desesperadamente pidiendo clemencia. Partes del cuerpo humano tiradas por el suelo como si de basura se trataran. Madres cubiertas de sangre abrazando a sus bebes inundados en llanto. Las carreteras teñidas de rojo, al igual que los edificios y los vehículos. Pareciera que el mismo Lucifer hubiera ido a la Tierra y haya empezado el apocalipsis.

El joven estaba tiritando, y no precisamente del frío. Los ojos no podía tenerlos mas abiertos por el shock que le producía esa imagen. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Veía cuerpos de héroes profesionales tirados por el suelo, profesores suyos de la academia agonizando en el asfalto malgastando sus últimos instantes de vida para decirle a la gente que corriera, que huyeran lo mas lejos posible. No podía creerlo, Su mente no podía analizar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Héroes reconocidos y experimentados que incluso para él serian imposibles de vencer hoy en día tirados ahí, sin mas, con las caras cubiertas de ese liquido rojo intenso que tanto impactaba.

—E-Esto, e-esto es imposible... n-no puede ser... y-yo... no puedo hacer nada... y-yo... ya no quiero ser un héroe.

Dicho esto, el rubio empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo lejos de aquella pesadilla. Se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas, en ese momento había tirado por la borda sus sueños y sus aspiraciones. Aunque no lo supiera, ese día significaría un cambio radical para él, para los estudiantes de la U.A...y para la humanidad. Ese día empezó... el principio del fin.

 **1 hora antes**

Eran aproximadamente las 10:30 de la mañana de un jueves. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas aulas, escuchando sin muchas ganas lo que el profesor tenía que decir. Faltaban mas o menos 30 minutos para que el timbre hiciese su aparición estelar y la hora del patio llegara, por lo que los alumnos de la clase 1-A de la prestigiosa academia Yuei estaban mas pendientes del reloj que de la explicación que tenía que dar su profesor en ese momento, Aizawa-sensei.

Todo corría con normalidad, hasta que una voz que todos los presentes allí reconocieron al instante se escuchó a través de un megáfono. Era sin duda Nedzu, el pequeño y amigable director de la academia. Tanto al maestro como a los estudiantes les sorprendió un poco aquello, ya que no era muy común que el director hablara así en mitad de horarios lectivos.

—¡Es una emergencia! ¡Que todos los profesores salgan inmediatamente de sus aulas y vengan corriendo a mi despacho, los alumnos que se queden ahí hasta nuevo aviso!

Y tras eso, un gran revuelo se formo en el salón. Todos preguntándose unos a otros que a qué se debía eso, era muy extraño ver al tranquilo Sr. Director hablar de una manera tan exaltada, era claro que algo serio había pasado. Aizawa, que siempre acostumbraba a mostrarse tranquilo y paciente ante todo, salió enflechado hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse por última vez a sus alumnos.

—Ya lo habéis oído. No mováis un dedo de aquí por nada, que nos conocemos. Al que se le ocurra poner un pie fuera tendrá su correspondiente castigo, y ya os digo que no seré suave. -El adulto ya iba a salir, pero dio un pequeño parón antes de abrir la puerta.- Ah, y por cierto, la lección de hoy queda suspendida para mañana que tenemos hora doble. De mi no os libráis tan fácilmente granujas.

Y así, el héroe profesional se fue por la puerta cerrándola al salir. Todos los alumnos se miraron unos a otros sin saber muy bien que hacer. Era una situación de lo más extraña, nunca habían interrumpido de esa manera una clase, dejándolos solos en un aula y prohibiéndoles terminantemente salir de ella. De un momento a otro la sala comenzó a llenarse de gente hablando y preguntadose cosas, no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo había sido extremadamente repentino. Ya con el salón hecho un caos, un adolescente de pelo negro se paró encima de la mesa y empezó a dar palmadas, intentando poner algo de orden en aquella maraña de voces.

—¡Chicos vamos, Tenemos que calmarnos!

Efectivamente aquel chico era lida, el delegado de la clase con un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad. No era de extrañar que fuera él quién intentara frenar ese follón, era algo que lo caracterizaba y que al parecer no iba a cambiar nunca.

—¡Chicos!

A pesar de los intentos del azabache por disipar el escándalo, nadie le hizo caso. El joven, cansado, optó por bajarse de la mesa y acercarse a la pizarra de la clase, dando un fuerte golpe con su puño en esta.

—¡Qué os calméis!

Gritó desmesuradamente generado un silencio absoluto en el salón y ganándose ahora si, la atención de todos sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? ¿No veis que esto es un descontrol? -Volvió a subirse encima de una mesa para alzar un poco más su voz- Ninguno de aquí sabemos lo que ha pasado, y discutirlo o armar un follón no va a solucionar nada. Tenemos que seguir las indicaciones del director y de Aizawa-sensei, nos quedaremos aquí adentro hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Entonces, una chica de pelo castaño, mofletes colorados y cabeza redonda se levantó de su asiento, girándose para mirar a todos en la sala.

—¡l-lida-kun tiene razón! Tenemos que mantener la calma, lo más probable es que no haya sido nada grave...

—Pero Uraraka, ¿Ves normal que llamen a TODOS los profesores? -Se pronunció Kaminari, levantando la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar-

—P-Pero...

—Por una vez ese idiota tiene razón. Estamos hablando de héroes profesionales, dudo que los hayan citado a todos con esa prisa por algún villano sin importancia. -Habló ahora Jirou, que señalaba a Kaminari con algo de resignación en su cara, como si no quisiera admitir que estaba de acuerdo con el rubio.-

En ese momento, Uraraka se volvió a sentar y agachó la cabeza algo apenada. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, ella también sentía que algo andaba mal para que todo se haya descontrolado de un momento para otro. Todo esto sucedía ante la atenta mirada de Deku, que odiaba ver de esa manera a su amiga.

—Se que todo esto es muy extraño... ¿Pero no podéis confiar un poco en nuestros profesores? No tenemos ningún indicio de que lo que esté pasando ahí fuera sea algo de lo que preocuparse, y en el caso que sea así estoy seguro que tanto All Might como los héroes profesionales lo solucionarán al instante. -Luego de ese mini-discurso el heredero del One for all se acercó a la abatida Uraraka, mostrandole una suave y tranquilizadora sonrisa que provocó el sonrojo y la consiguiente mueca de felicidad en esta.-

—Deku-kun...

—S-si... -Intervino Kirishima, que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo- ademas, ¿Hace falta que os recuerde en qué academia estamos? También existe la posibilidad de que todo esto sea parte de un entrenamiento sorpresa o algo así, para ver como actuaríamos bajo presión.

Ante aquella declaración del pelirrojo algunos estudiantes se relajaron. Parece ser que Kirishima había dado con la clave, tenía que tratarse de eso si o sí. En ese punto ya todo parecía haberse calmado, y el joven lida volvió a tomar asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Había cumplido su misión de calmar un pocos las aguas y eso hacía que se sintiera enormemente realizado, más ese sentimiento no iba a durar mucho que digamos.

—Bien, sea lo que sea no podemos hacer nada. Si tiene que venir algo ya vendrá, Mientras tanto nos quedaremos aquí sentados y no haremos nada raro -Pronunció el azabache nuevamente-.

—Tsk... idiotas.

Se oyó una voz desde el fondo del recinto. Todo el mundo la había oído, no es que fuera una voz especialmente fuerte o grave, pero se oyó en el momento exacto en el que todos estaban callados. ¿Que quién había dicho esas desagradables palabras? Pues no podía ser otro que ese malhumorado rubio ceniza, Katsuki Bakugo.

—¿Tienes algún problema Bakugo-kun?

Cada uno de los integrantes de la clase era consciente de la personalidad del chico explosivo, y lida no era una excepción. Ya le estaba pareciendo raro que el ganador del festival deportivo se hubiera mantenido en silencio todo este rato. Era de extrañar que no estuviera pegando gritos y haciendo alguna locura, por lo que ya se estaba oliendo lo que tenía en mente el rubiales.

—A decir verdad si, Gafotas. Tú y tus dos amiguitos de mierda me tenéis cansado. -Le lanza una fugaz mirada asesina a Uraraka y Deku, haciendo que ambos se estremezcan- ¿Enserio crees que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada viendo como decís estupideces? Paso de perder el tiempo, iré a ver lo que pasa por mi propia cuenta.

El rubio se levantó de la silla ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento, y cuando se disponía a poner su diestra sobre el pomo para abrirla y poder salir de allí, se detuvo en seco al notar como una mano lo estaba agarrando del brazo. Giró la cabeza lentamente para ver quien había tenido la osadía de hacer eso, y no podía ser otra persona que el delgado de la clase.

—Mira Bakugo, te voy a ser sincero. No me caes bien, nada bien. Tu personalidad de amargado y arrogante hace que me pongas enfermo, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas parte de esta clase. —Ahora lida se mostraba mucho mas serio que antes. Mantenía un pulso de miradas con Bakugo, que clavaba con rabia sus iris carmesí sobre él— Por lo que no permitiré que salgas de aquí. Es mi responsabilidad como delegado de la clase hacer que todos cumpláis con las normas establecidas, y no salir de aquí es una norma impuesta directamente por el Sr. Director... así que te pido por favor que controles tus instintos y no hagas ninguna locura.

—¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO O TE MATO! -Fue lo único que respondió el muchacho, que en ningún momento había parado de mirar molesto a su contrario.-

El azabache soltó un suspiro de cansancio y cerró por unos instantes los ojos. Ya se esperaba una reacción así por parte del adolescente, por lo que lejos de achicarse apretó con mas fuerza su brazo.

—Eres un completo cabeza hueca... No saldrás de aquí Bakugo, aunque tenga que recurrir a la fuerza para conseguirlo.

—¿¡CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO MALDITO GAFOTAS!?

Después de ese fuerte y potente grito cargado de cólera, hizo un brusco movimiento para zafarse del agarre de este, para después propinarle un fuerte empujón haciendo que se choque con una mesa y caiga encima de esta.

—¡Bakugo-kun eres un idiota! -Gritó Uraraka mientras iba rápidamente a socorrer a su amigo-

—¿Estás bien Tenya-chan? -Dijo Tsuyu ofreciendo ayuda a lida-

Del follón de antes se había pasado a una clara tensión que inundaba el ambiente. Algunos en la clase como Tokoyami o Jirou se dedicaban a mirar mal a Bakugo, mientras que otros, como era el caso de Momo o Mina, se preocupaban mas por el estado de su compañero.

—Kacchan... -Decretó Deku por lo bajo a la vez que apretaba con fuerza el puño. Él era el que más sabía acerca del fuerte carácter que tenia su amigo de la infancia, pero aún con esas le había enfadado y mucho lo que había hecho. lida era un muy buen amigo suyo, y no le gustaba para nada que lo tratasen mal y menos todavía que le hicieran daño.

Por esta razón, le díscipulo de All Might se armó de valor e iba a ir directamete a decirle cuatro cosas a Bakugo, pero en el momento que dio el primer paso sintió como una mano se situaba sobre su hombro haciendo que parase de golpe.

—Midoriya... Déjalo, no merece la pena. Solo empeorarás las cosas si hablas con él en este momento.

Efectivamente el que había frenado a Deku era Todoroki. El mitad albino siempre había sido muy callado y no era mucho de meterse en estos asuntos, pero no podía evitar intervenir al ver como la situación se había incomodado de más por culpa de ese malhumorado.

—Pero Todoroki-kun... -Lo miró con pena y bajó la mirada, haciendo ver que aunque quisiese, él también sabía que lo más apropiado era no hablarle al rubio.-

—Si, te entiendo. A mi también me dan ganas de ir y bajarle los humos, pero si vas tú y conociendo como es, seguro que a la primera de cambio ya está lanzándote alguna explosión.

—No entiendo por qué es así... -El chico apretó todavía mas sus puños y dirigió sus ojos a Bakugo, con una expresión repleta de Ira y disconformidad.-

Al ver eso, el bicolor se sorprendió un poco. Le sorprendió ver esa mirada en Deku, ya que no era muy común que mostrara una mirada tan llena de furia. Al parecer si que era capaz de enfadarse cuando era necesario, cosa que en ocasiones parecía que era imposible. Con todo lo que había aguantado del rubio ceniza le sorprende que no hubiese estallado ya y le hubiera propinado unos puñetazos, aunque claro, a lo mejor era por que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

—No te preocupes... yo iré.

Todoroki empezó a andar, dejando atrás a un atónito Deku. No se esperaba esperaba eso por parte del hijo de Endeavor, no sabía que le importara tanto lo que le pasara a lida, aunque quizás luego del incidente con Stein sus lazos se estrecharon un poco, todo dentro de lo reservado que este era claro.

El mitad pelirrojo se plantó cara a cara con Bakugo. Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese momento, los dos se miraban tensamente sin decir ninguna palabra, aunque no eran necesarias para descifrar la presión que había entre ambos.

—Que coño quieres maldito termostato, no me vengas a echar la puta bronca.

—¿Que necesidad había de hacer eso Bakugo?

—¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres que hagas lo mismo contigo, estúpido cara quemada?

—Como me has llamado...

—¿¡Estas sordo!? ¡CARA QUEMADA!

Todoroki, que había ido para intentar tranquilizar a Bakugo, solo había conseguido enfadarse con él. Apretó los dientes y escondió su mirada bajo su pelo, no consentía que alguien usara su cicatriz para meterse con su persona. Estaba a punto de saltar a por su compañero y darle un fuerte golpe, pero en vez de eso reflexionó las cosas y llegó a la conclusión de que no era necesario perder el tiempo con alguien como él, además de que esa decisión haría las cosas mucho más complicadas de lo que ya están. Suspiro hondo y se volvió, para dar la espalda al contrario y quedarse ahí quieto. Era consciente de que si lo llegase a tener de frente a una distancia tan corta, a lo mejor no sería capaz de controlorarse y se le podría ir la mano. Por muy tranquilo y calmado que fuese, todo tenía un limite, y ese idiota lo había sobrepasado.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Haz lo que te dé la gana. Solo eres un niño malcriado, no se que pretendes con esa actitud, pero ya te digo que muy lejos no vas a llegar. -Empezó a andar en dirección a lida, se agachó y le ofreció ayuda para que este se levantara del suelo. El pelinegro se apoyó sobre su hombro y acto seguido miraron de frente al autor de ese destrozo, que miraba esa escena con cara de pocos amigos- Ala, puedes irte si quieres, que nadie te lo va a impedir.

—Tsk, como si alguien pudiera hacerlo.

Dijo el joven a la vez que se iba por la puerta. Aunque si que es cierto que él siempre había tenido una actitud dificil de tratar, nunca quiso hacerle daño a lida. Le irrita mucho su personalidad, y si a eso le juntamos que es muy amigo de Deku pues la irritación aumenta, pero aun con todo eso, nunca había lastimado a un compañero de clase fuera de una actividad propuesta por los profesores. Cuando alguien o algo lo molestaba, podía llegar a gritar y enfadarse, pero nunca llegar a las manos. Ni siquiera a Deku lo había pegado o algo así por un simple capricho, siempre había habido algún tipo de contexto académico.

—Son Todos unos jodidos idiotas, se pueden ir a la mierda...

 _«_ ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer ? ¿Le voy a pedir perdón? Nunca jamas, Tengo demasiado orgullo como para pedirle perdón a un puto gafotas mandón. Y con respecto a Todoroki... Ese idiota me debe una. Sigo sin consentir que usara su lado de fuego contra Deku y contra mí se cagara en los pantalones. ¿Insinúa que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? Eso no va a quedar así, Algún día me las pagará... _»_ Pensaba Bakugo mientras caminaba por lo pasillos de la escuela, cada vez estaba más cerca de la salida. El instituto estaba completamente en silencio, solo se podía escuchar algo de ruido cunado pasaba por alguna puerta duna clase, dónde se escuchaban voces y mas voces de estudiantes preguntándose sobre la repentina marcha de sus profesores. No todas las clases pueden tener un lida al parecer.

—Bueno, a ver a que se debe todo este puto jaleo... -Ya Había llegado a la entrada del edificio. Se decidió y sin pensarlo mucho, abrió las puertas de este- Esto está... vacío. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Enserio no hay nada? No puede ser, tengo que investigar más

El adolescente empezó a andar tranquilamente por la calle, en busca de algo que llame su atención. En un principio estaba todo normal, pero... ¿No estaba todo muy vacío? En las calles con suerte pasaban uno o dos coches rápidamente, y no es que estviera en un sitio poco concurrido precisamente. En vista de todo eso, decidió acelerar un poco su búsqueda y puso sus manos sobre en dirección al suelo.

—Se que no debería, pero... -Empezó a generar pequeñas explosiones hacia abajo gracias a su quirk, haciendo que se propulsara y levitara un poco sobre el suelo- Bien, así iré más rapido.

A los estudiantes se les tenía prohibido usar su quirk sin autoridad, pero viendo como estaba la cosa, y teniendo e cuenta que ya había desobedecido una orden del , tampoco pasaría nada por rompero otra regla, ¿No?

Empezó a propulsarse más rápido, pero es que nadie podría decirle nada, Todas las carreteras estaban vacías, ni un solo peatón andando por las calles, ni siquiera héroes que deberían estar patrullando.

—¿Que mierda ha pasado aquí? ¿Por que no hay nadie?

El chico siguió y siguió, hasta que llegó a un callejón que daba directamente con la calle principal de la ciudad. Cuando llegó ahí se tuvo que detener en seco, había algo proveniente de ahí que olía extremadamente mal.

—Agh... ¿Q-Que esta mierda? -Decía a la vez que se tapaba la nariz y se adentraba a aquel callejón.-

El olor era increíblemente intenso y fuerte. No recordaba haber olido algo así en su vida, pero la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo. Anduvo y entró por ese callejón, pero no se veía nada nada extraño. Simplemente que al final había un halo de luz, pero eso era normal, ya que ese callejón conectaba directmanete con el centro de la ciudad. Siguió su camino, hasta que no pudo continuar debido a que el olor se había hecho todavía mas fuerte. Se detuvo y se puso de rodillas, tapándose con fuerza tanto la nariz como la boca.

—P-Pero que es esto... Esto no puede ser normal... -El muchacho, miraba para todos lados pero no veía nada de lo que pudiera surgir algo como eso. En esas, notó como una gota mojó su cabeza, haciendo que se sorprendiera y se llevara una mano en la cabeza- ¿Está lloviendo? Imposible, pero si hace nada hacia un sol de cojon...

Cortó su frase, ya que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de mirar para arriba. Cuando le calló aquella gota supuso que era agua, pero al tocarse y ver que en su mano habían tonos rojizos, eso le hizo dudar un poco. Para salir de dudas, hizo un esfuerzo y miró hacia arriba, mas lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Abrió los ojos plenamente y se quedó mirando perplejo esa imagen, no podía alejar la vista de aquello.

—D-de qué manera ha sucedido esto... Qui-Quien y cómo ha podido hacer esto...

Era algo inaceptable. Nunca había visto algo que se acerque lo más mínimo a eso, era una cosa que sobrepasaba los limites. Él, en su corta vida, nunca había tenido la suerte de toparse con un cadáver, con el cuerpo de una persona que ha perdido la vida, pero si quería ser un héroe no podía impresionarse con algo así.

El problema es que eso no era un simple cadáver, iba mucho mas allá. Se trataba de un cuerpo humano completamente quemado, al que le faltaban ambas extremidades superiores, y lo mas chocante de todo... estaba abierto perfectamente por el abdomen, por lo que se lo podía apreciar sin ningún problema sus órganos internos y sus vísceras, por no hablar de toda la sangre que salía de allí. El cuerpo estaba colgando por el cuello de una cuerda, como si se hubiera suicidado, pero era imposible que eso haya sido un suicido. A ningún suicida se le pasaría por la cabeza acabar con su vida de esa forma tan macabra, además de que sería imposible hacer ese corte circular tan perfecto en tu propio abdomen. Si no ha notado toda la sangre que se ha tenido que formar antes, es por que justamente debajo del cuerpo había una gran alcantarilla abierta, por lo que todo el liquido tuvo que caer por ahí.

—Quién ha podido hacer algo como esto... Esto es absurdo... -Intentaba mirar más eso de allí, pero le era imposible. Incluso para él que siempre había sido alguien duro de roer, le estaba costando vomitar ante aquello.-S-será mejor que me vaya de aquí... no aguantaré mucho más.

El Rubio se puso de pie y empezó a caminar nuevamente a paso lento, Tenía una mano en la nariz y otra en el estomago, ya que este se había revuelto gracias a ver esa cosa. De hecho ya le había dado alguna que otra arcada, pero se había aguantado el vomito para poder salir cuanto antes de ese maloliente callejón.

Tenía la duda de si darse la vuelta y volver para la academia o seguir su investigación e ir para el centro de la ciudad. Lo que acababa de ver le habían quitado un poco las ganas de seguir con su búsqueda, pero a la vez hizo que sus preguntas se multiplicaran. ¿Tendrá algo que ver eso con lo de nuestros profesores? Eso no era para nada normal, como tampoco lo era lo silencioso que estaba todo el vecindario. Sin duda alguna tienen que estar relacionados de alguna forma... ¿Pero estaría bien seguir hacía delante? La respuesta era obvia, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Después de lo que ha visto no puede regresar así sin más, tenía que continuar. No iba a dejar que algo como eso pudiera con él, por lo que se acabó de recuperarse del impacto y salió por el callejón directo a la ciudad, a la zona más concurrida de toda la urbanización.

—Bien, veamos si por aquí hay alg... ¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINAL CAPITUILO 1.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo del fic. Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **La primera es que este Fic tendrá de todo, tanto peleas como romance (Esto todavía no se como ni con quién, pero lo haré) . También tendrá drama, power ups, drama... y mas drama. Eso quiere decir que tengo pensado hacer el fic largo, aunque claro todo depende de como sea recibido y de si gusta o no. La historia se centrará a Bakugo, aunque no siempre será así.**

 **Otra cosa importante es que no me he leído el manga, por lo que si hay algo raro por ahí ya sabéis, solo me he visto las dos temporadas del anime. (No spoilers pls)**

 **Y bueno nada mas, si os has gustado dejad una rewiew que se agradece, e intentaré ir actualizando. Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía... y creo que ya está todo. Hasta la próxima**


End file.
